Pictures in the Sand
by Moosashi
Summary: It is something that happens when the body is completely relaxed: the mind is set free to explore its desires in thoughts or actions, or sometimes even in pictures.


A.N. This is a combination of two ideas that I have wanted to experiment with. There will be more about this in the Author's Notes at the end of the story. To try to refrain from possibly confusing my audience, I will come out and say that this is a soft romance story between Monica and Max. I'm sure, however, that this was evident by the story details below the summary. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Her delicate finger pressed gently against the cool and dry sand and plowed tiny canyons as she pulled through it. She laid there on her stomach, her feet up in the air kicking back-and-forth playfully. The sand against her body provided a sort of bed, allowing her to relax. The sound of the tide rising and falling played on her ears like a soft melody. Salty air left a distinct taste in her mouth; it also flowed in and out of her nose with every breath, and moonlight bathed everything below it in a peaceful glow. All of her senses were being met with relaxation, making her feel as if she were in a dream.<p>

The drawing slowly took shape. The figure before her had arms, and legs were being traced to its body now. Hair and a hat were added atop its silly, child-like drawn face. Minute details were added the best she could with her extremely limited resources. The last thing added to the figure in the sand was an amulet. She pushed her finger into the sand next to the figure and began drawing another one. Long hair was the distinct feature of it. When it was finished, the second figure was holding the hand of the first figure. She smiled softly, lost in a thoughtless gaze at her work. Her feet kicked about more playfully as the drawing before her sparked to life. The moonlit figures in the sand danced around, spinning each other with gleeful smiles on their faces.

Her hands went to her cheeks as she laid there gazing at the dancing figures. They twirled some more, beaming with what seemed to be endless energy, until they slowed down. Their sandy, sphere-like hands held each other caringly. The two figures began to sway back and forth. They were lost in each other's eyes, their gaze never drifting. The figure with the hat pulled the other figure close and held it in a lover's embrace as they continued to sway.

She sighed contently. The figure with the long hair pulled back slightly from the other, but then leaned in again and they kissed tenderly.

Her eyes closed slowly and she breathed in a deep breath of cool, salty air. Her mind was no longer thoughtless as images of her kissing someone filled the void. She could feel her cheeks turning rosy and her body relaxing even more. The smile on her face fully widened.

"Monica?"

Her eyes opened and she hastily used her hand to erase the picture in the sand of the two figures that were just holding hands. She then rolled onto her back and looked up at the blonde boy.

"What are you doing out here so late?" He asked her with a bit of concern.

She didn't respond right away. She couldn't help but gaze affectionately at him. The emotions that had built up in her during her dreamlike state were far too overwhelming for her to suppress. She bit her lip, her cheeks still rosy and her heart now pounding against her chest with a feeling that made her feel so amazing, so alive.

"Monica?"

She jumped as he called out her name a second time, and the emotions she had been feeling started to fade away. She averted her gaze and swallowed hard.

"I was…" she hastily searched her mind for words, "just draw—just couldn't sleep." She told him, quickly changing her mind. She breathed in and out heavily.

"Me neither." He told her truthfully. He sat down next to her and stared out at the dark water of the nighttime ocean. "I like to come out here sometimes at night and watch the ocean." He said, reminding her of his fascination with the ocean. She watched him as he stared off into the distance. Then he suddenly turned and their eyes met. "And sometimes I come out here and draw in the sand." He said with a smile while exhaling a tiny muffled laugh. His eyes drifted to the smooth patch of sand in front of her. He then reached out his finger and began drawing in the patch.

She watched as he brought back to life the two figures she had erased, albeit some minor differences. Before he could finish the arms, she reached out her finger and drew them. When she finished, they were holding hands again, as if it was a bond that couldn't be broken. She could feel the strong emotions coming back.

She lifted her eyes from the drawing to meet his gaze. Her hand reached out slowly before tenderly resting atop his. He didn't pull away startled, but instead watched as she cuddled close to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Below them the figures danced again to the melody of the tide, twirling each other on the moonlit sand in the salty and cool air of the night.

* * *

><p>A.N. As stated, this is a combination of two ideas that I've wanted to experiment with for a while. The first idea is "a character being consumed by an illusive fantasy," which in this case is the picture in the sand she draws. The second was writing a romance without using any names other than in dialogue. Anyways, I'd love to hear feedback!<p> 


End file.
